


remind me

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Doctor!Akashi, F/M, Female!Midorima, Genderbending, Plotless, doctor!midorima - Freeform, light fluff?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada beberapa hal yang harus Akashi ingatkan pada Midorima; salah satunya adalah ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remind me

Ada beberapa hal yang harus Akashi ingatkan pada Midorima; salah satunya adalah ini.

“Kenapa tanganmu?”

Midorima melirik sekilas. Teko di tangan masih menuang air pada gelas. Ia mengambil jeda beberapa detik sebelum bergumam, enggan, setengah tidak peduli. “Bukan masalah besar.”

“Begitu?” Akashi lanjut memindai data calon pasien. Hanya ada mereka di ruang dokter, meja panjang, tumpukan file, beberapa sekat, jendela-jendela, tirai-tirai melambai oleh sepoi angin. “Seperti apa?”

Midorima menggoyangkan gelas hingga air di sana berombak, meneguk hingga habis. Akashi dapati beberapa helai anak rambut lolos dari ikatan di belakang kepala, jatuh di depan telinga. “Anak kecil yang takut disuntik. Dia rewel lalu menjatuhkan gelas di meja. Selanjutnya bisa kautebak sendiri.”

“Kau membereskan dengan tidak hati-hati,” Akashi menyimpulkan, jemari menari di papan ketik. “Ada asisten perawat di ruang periksa.”

“Aku bisa membereskan sendiri,” Midorima melangkah kembali ke mejanya, jas putih senantiasa bersih dan licin. Menggeser beberapa kertas di sana untuk mencari sesuatu alih-alih duduk. Poni perempuan itu menghalangi Akashi memandang mata Midorima karena dia sedikit membungkuk.

“Berapa banyak yang tergores?”

“Mana aku peduli,” meraih satu arsip, mengerutkan kening. “Kau tidak lihat? Sudah kubalut.”

Akashi melirik telapak tangan Midorima. Empat jari dililit perban. “Aku tahu.”

“Kalau begitu berhentilah bertanya.”

“Kaubisa berpikir … aku peduli.”

Midorima mengangkat muka, diam, tampak berpikir, mungkin setengah tidak menyangka. “…Oh. Terima kasih.”

Ia hampir melewati pintu keluar, belum mengucir ulang rambut yang mencapai punggung, _map file_ di tangan dan gumaman seperti hendak menemui direktur ketika Akashi kembali bicara.

" _Well_ , Midorima,” katanya, “kau harus belajar meminta tolong. Bagaimana pun, kau itu perempuan.”

**Author's Note:**

> ......kayaknya ada yang salah. harusnya itu diucapin midorima ke akashi gak sih. au ah gelap #garuk


End file.
